


I Really Really Want to Catch Your Eye

by clio_jlh



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Reality, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has some funny ideas about courtship.  Maybe Diana shouldn't be asking his advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Really Really Want to Catch Your Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Versicolor Week Challenge @ tumblr](http://versicolorweek.tumblr.com/post/20142108116/lovethyfather-what-is-versicolor-week-a-lot) and posted there a couple of weeks ago in a slightly less cleaned-up version. Title from "You Don't Know My Name" by Alicia Keys.  
> This is an AU that came to me some months ago while I was contemplating Diana/El, in which Diana is closer to Peter in age, Peter is gay, and El is a lesbian. I just wondered what might have gone differently if it was Diana that Elizabeth flirted with that day in the gallery, instead of Peter.

"I'm sorry I don't remember more," the woman said.

Diana replied, "That's all right Ms.—"

"Please call me Elizabeth," she said, and damn her eyes were blue. "Do you have a card? You know, if I should think of something later?"

"Of course," Diana said. "That's my direct line. Feel free to call any time."

Their hands brushed as she took the card. "Thanks so much, Agent Barrigan," Elizabeth said.

As they left the gallery, Peter said, "That woman was flirting with you."

"Was she?" Diana replied mildly. "And what would you do, if you were me?" Her partner Peter had a few years on her, so maybe he could advise on converting a witness into a date.

"If I were interested—and you must be; she's a knockout and intelligent on top of that—"

"I am," Diana replied, "and you noticed her?"

"I love a leggy brunette, even if I'm interested in different equipment. So since we're setting up a surveillance anyway, I would take advantage of that to gather some information on her likes and dislikes."

"Peter, you want me to do reconnaissance on a woman I want to date?" Diana replied. "That's—"

* * *

"—completely inappropriate and creepy," El said.

"That's exactly what Diana said!" Peter shook his head. "Well, I like to think I've progressed in the last six years."

"You still hate flirting," Diana noted.

"You mean I'm still bad at it," Peter replied.

"You express affection by recapturing your crush after he escapes from jail."

"Still hung up on Caffrey?" El asked.

Peter shrugged. "He's a lot like you. How could I not be?"

"Aww," El said, ruffling his hair. "We'll have to help him get his man, won't we honey?"

"Of course we will," Diana replied.


End file.
